Your dark past My unknown future
by ProbieWithADuck
Summary: [UPDATED] Final chapter is up now! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Kari leant back against the cold metal of the elevator walls, she wasn't sure if this was the best thing to do. You cant exactly pop up out of nowhere and explain something so big and expect to be taken in with open and loving arms.

The elevator doors opened with a ping and Kari's young and strong expression toughened for what ever she might get thrown back in her face.

"Special agent Gibbs?" Kari asked just like she had rehearsed on the plane ride to America, her Israeli accent strong and bold.

"Yes?" Gibbs paused and looked at the badge and a detail hanging from her belt "Officer David" he said and mentally chuckled, wasn't one David enough for any person?

One agent looked at the young girl shocked, while the other two let it pass and carried on with their reports so Gibbs wouldn't have to slap them, again. Ziva slowly and steadily rose from her seat and walked up to Gibbs, only because her curiosity had gotten the better of her. Kari looked at Ziva; she was just like the photos and similar to herself in many ways, the dark curly hair, and the deep brown eyes, which could turn into a death glare in seconds.

"Z-Ziva" Kari stuttered, which wasn't like her one bit.

"Its not you! It can't be!" Ziva said in Hebrew, her voice rose in shock and her arms left her sides for a few seconds before her brain told her to calm down and take this slowly.

Gibbs looked at the two, even he couldn't put this little puzzle together, and so he took a step back and leaned against his desk. Of course he could still hear them though.

"Is it really you?" Ziva asked warily, unsure if she actually wanted the truth. Kari nodded silently and closed the space between them, still comfortable, but more private.

"What did they tell you?" Kari asked her voice now bitter and angry, her one fist clenched at her side and her black boot digging into the carpet floor. Ziva inhaled and pulled her over to the window, She didn't even want Gibbs to understand this strange yet personal situation. "They said that you suffered multiple gunshot wounds whilst tracking a local gang in the area you were in" Ziva said her voice a little more calm, but the fact that Kari was around fifteen and she had gotten such a dangerous case, angered her to the core. Kari sighed and did her best to fight back some rare tears. "Answer me this, why did you leave me? I was five, alone and scared. You wouldn't believe how many older men would take advantage of that" she said coldly, a wave of tormenting flashbacks shaking her mind and body. Ziva's eyes widened and her expression softened, "Kari" she said motherly and brought her into her arms. Well this was shocking!

Gibbs, McGee and Tony watched Ziva literally collapse her normal barrier of simple and blunt expression. She was letting her emotion pour out for this young girl; obviously Gibbs had put two and two together and worked out who this girl actually was.

"Ziva's a mom?" McGee asked, just after he had the light bulb moment. Gibbs nodded "Seems so don't it?" he said and walked back to his desk, letting the mother and daughter re united and share some painful yet moving moments together.

"Wonder who the father is" Tony said to himself as he to walked back to his desk, to open up a game of cards on his computer.

"Don't ever leave me again okay, Mom?" Kari cried into Ziva's shoulder, feeling like a small child, but she didn't care, right now she was with her mother and for once in her life she felt looked after and safe.

"I wont" Ziva lied, her tone was warm, but she didn't know what she was going to do, but more than anything she was going to have a few words with her father and how he cared for her daughter, and maybe then she would re think about being a mother for real.

Tahh dahh!! Some random thing I thought up one day!! Hope you like it. Please review! I might actually continue with this one, depends if you lot want me to!

Much love.

Jodie x


	2. Chapter 2

Kari sat on the sofa and bobbed her head to her mp3, the music loud and stinging on the ears, "KARI!" Ziva yelled out for the third time this evening, damn what was she listening to?

Kari blinked hard and took out one of the little headphones

"Yeah?" she asked as she stared at Ziva's reasonably annoyed face. "Damn I'm messing up already," she thought to herself as Ziva looked at her with a tired look. "I'm going to bed, you should too," she stated and walked off to her room, she didn't even whisper so much as a goodbye. Kari sighed heavily and felt the usual bottomless pain sting at her eyes. This really wasn't working out, but who could she really blame? Herself of course. Even the man who was meant to look after her said she was nothing more than a mistake. Silent tears streamed down her face as disturbing flash backs took over her. "Maybe he was right, Ziva obviously didn't plan on getting pregnant and-" she said out loud to herself, but was stopped by someone walking in "Kari.." Ziva began, she had heard most of the things, which Kari had said out loud, and damn she felt guilty. "Good night Ziva" Kari said and brushed past her. Her shoulder knocking into hers as she walked to the spare room, at the back of the apartment. The tears still fell, silently, and painfully.

Ziva rubbed her forehead, this wasn't going to be easy, and it was all too clear that Kari had been more than poorly treated in her absence. She was showered in shame and the fact she had been so stupid, and so young. "And now its turned into this" she whispered as a door was slammed, she closed her eyes and screamed mentally, before returning to bed for, what would probably be. A very restless night.

The night was cold; Ziva had made several trips to the bathroom to splash her face with cold water and instincts kicked in so she checked on Kari a few times too. She stood in the doorway, her one foot digging into the carpet for warmth. She couldn't help but smile at Kari's sleeping form, and if she had to say it herself, she looked so much like herself, the way she walked, talked, and how her anger got the better of her sometimes. She let out a silent yet meaningful laugh. But she frowned once more, what was running through that girls head? "I wish I could tell you the full story" Ziva whispered her voice aching to tell the story to someone, to tell that girl that she wasn't a mistake, and it wasn't her fault. Ziva cautiously edged forwards into the room, the floorboards creaking slightly, Slowly and caringly she placed a kiss on Kari's sleeping forehead. Kari twitched a little and seemed to ease into a more kinder and gentle dream. Ziva walked out of the room with the satisfaction of knowing she wasn't a complete failure at being a mother after all.

Not yet anyway.

Ziva and Kari slept more soundly the rest of the night. Kari woke slowly and rubbed her eyes, they stung. She dazedly walked to the mirror in the bathroom and noticed they were red from crying, she groaned and turned the tap, the cool clear liquid running onto her hands and splashing onto her face. "Ah" she let out a sigh and inhaled the smell of something cooking in the kitchen. She eagerly followed the scent and stopped dead in her tracks and gazed at the amount of food on the table. She poked her sides and sighed "I was trying to control my weight too" she joked to Ziva and pulled up a chair, "I wasn't sure on what you liked, so I made a bit of everything, take what you want" Ziva said with a smile, she wasn't used to having the company let alone having someone to care for and be cared in return, but she gladly welcomed it. Because sometimes change was a good thing. Kari poked at her food, not being that hungry so she settled for cereal. "You slept okay, yes?" Ziva asked, but she had a pretty good idea anyway, but hey. It was a good convocation starter. Kari shrugged "Not really" she said in all honesty, she really didn't want to start lying and keep secrets from her mother. Damn it felt weird to say that. Ziva looked at her concernedly "Kari, do you want to talk about it?" Ziva asked, doing her best to fit into the shoes of a mother, well doing what ever didn't seem to come naturally. Kari shrugged again and played around with her cereal. "Its nothing really" Kari lied, and she obviously hadn't done well in her profiling training because she sucked at lying her self. Ziva let it pass "If you say so" she reasoned and picked up her plate to take it to the sink, "You won't mind coming into work with me today? I don't really feel like leaving you on your own no matter how old you are" Ziva asked her but told her all at the same time. Kari smiled at Ziva caring so much "Sure, I'll come mom" Kari said and took in a mouthful of cereal. Yes she should respect her Israeli background, but she found it weird speaking a language different to English, Hebrew, was sadly her second language.

Ziva stopped for a second as she called her that, strange yet feel good feeling word. She let it sink in and small flash backs crept up on her. Pictures of a more younger and pregnant Ziva stopped her in her tracks, not the happiest memories in her past at all. She had taken more than a little stick from her father and more than one life was taken in his anger.

"You ready mom?" Kari called out as she put a few essentials in her small bag. Ziva blinked she must have been in a daze for a good 20 minutes if not more. "Uhh yes, lets go" she said warily and put the plate in the sink again, she would finish them later.

There we go!! Thank you Sophie for all the encouragement!

(Boheman buddy) I hope you like it!!

X x x


	3. Chapter 3

Tony couldn't help it. It was in his nature to be nosey and annoying, so he walked over to Ziva whilst Kari was out getting something to eat. "Uh Ziva, you haven't said a word to Kari for-" he paused for a second and looked at his watch just to confirm what he had guessed. "Two hours, not exactly a mother daughter relationship is it?" He argued, which was really a super, beyond stupid idea. Ziva looked up with him, for some reason she didn't have the usual 'I'm going to kill you' look on her face, it was more of a 'for once in my life I think I need help' kind of look.

Tony blinked to see if he wasn't seeing things, the almighty Ziva practically asking for help. "You wanna talk about it?" Tony asked with a risky expression on his face, the last thing he wanted to do is make matters worse for an already touchy situation. "I guess" Ziva mumbled and slouched further forward, her dark hair falling across her back "I heard her talking to herself last night, she was basically calling herself a mistake" Ziva informed Tony and rested her head in her hands, Tony looked at her the temptation to give her a comforting hug was growing, but he didn't fancy being shot at point blank range. But hey, she was beyond worth it. "Calm it DiNozzo, your playing with fire here" he thought to himself, couldn't she give him a sign or something? "Tony? Your away with the daisies" Ziva said with a mid slip up. "The term is Fairies, and I wasn't thank you Zee-vah" he teased, but only got a demon glare in return but was rewarded with the start of a faint smile creeping across her face. "See! I always make you smile," he said with a grin plastered across his face, here they go again with the mild flirting. "That you do" she agreed and smiled warmly at him. Time seemed to freeze for a second or maybe more, they both seemed to enter another world, and the sharp and guilt stricken side of Ziva seemed to fade, carefully she rose from her chair and steadily walked towards him, his questioning eyes scanned her for any signs of what she was going to do. Ever so slowly, and ever so skillfully she gave him a feather light kiss on his lips and walked off into the direction of the bathroom. Tony stood puzzled for a second, it wasn't like they hadn't kissed or he hadn't been kissed by Ziva before. This time just felt more meaningful than just getting emotions out and away. "Anytime" he said then got back to his own desk, he looked over to McGee who as always, was shocked out of his mind and his bottom lip and near enough crashed to the floor. Tony laughed, "What's wrong with you Probie?" he asked but fully aware of the answer. "N-nothing" he stuttered and got back to finishing up an email to Abby.

Kari entered the squadroom with the remainder of her lunch, a bottle of coke. "I'm back!" she said cheerily but was obviously hiding something. Tony looked up and smiled "Bring me anything?" he asked teasingly, Kari laughed and shook her head "Nope" she said simply and sat at her mothers desk, rolling down her sleeves suspiciously, Tony eyed her for a second, but it would be foolish to get involved with the situation more, all he needed to do was to be there for Ziva when she needed it. McGee looked at the girl from his angle at his desk, he was slightly taken back at what he had seen "Tony, can I uh? Talk to you?" McGee asked, getting up from his desk, he wasn't going to take no for an answer at something slightly serious. Tony got up and met McGee half way and out of earshot, "Kari, her- her arm" McGee began unsure of how he could actually put it. It clicked in for Tony, "Say no more Probie!" he said trying to lighten the situation, McGee still looked slightly worried though. "Who's gunna tell Ziva?" McGee asked, and extremely scared if Tony left it all to him, but he wasn't that cruel. Right?

Tony could see the frustration and worry in his eyes and expression. "I'll do it" he said to him and patted him on the back, damn how was HE meant to put it?

Urgh short chapter I know but oh well.. im trying to get some of my other story done at the same time but im failing..

Luff

Jodorr


	4. Chapter 4

It was getting closer to the time when people would pack their things and leave. Ziva had been called into the Director's office and hadn't re appeared yet. Tony looked at Kari and sighed heavily, maybe he should do the talking?

He got up and walked towards Kari, doing his best to form some sensible words in his head. "Tony?" she asked as she twirled around in the chair and popped her head phones out of her ears. She tilted her head, he seemed a little nervous and he wouldn't stop running his hands through his hair, even for Tony it was a little weird. "Kari, McGee had noticed something, ah, um-" he stopped before he dug the hole any deeper. Kari raised her eyebrow and looked at him bewilderedly "Out with it!" she demanded like a child, getting pretty impatient, Tony noticed the flame in her eyes, it was similar to Ziva's when she got angry. "Your arms!" he blurted out, his eyes closing shut tightly for a second. He then opened them dreading her response, Her face seemed to darken and she looked towards the ground. "I- d-ont want to talk about it" she whispered, but loud enough for Tony to catch. His face softened and his body language becomes more approachable "Kari, if there's something bothering you. You really should talk to someone, if you don't want to talk to Ziva, you can talk to me about it" he said with ever once of his kind and caring side poured into each and every word. Kari gave a small smile and looked up "I try to stop, I honestly do. But trying wasn't enough, he kept on pushing me, pushing me over my limits and I crumbled then he-" she stopped as the familiar lump in her throat etched forward. Tony kind of guessed it was Ziva's father who lied about her death and supposedly looked after her, he was thankful Ziva shared this information with him. "Kari did he?" Tony asked, thinking he didn't need to say the last tormenting and disturbing words. She nodded "He didn't, the men he left me with sometimes did, but when I went to him and told him, he said it would make me grow stronger as a Mossad officer and as a person" Kari said, her voice slowly leaving its capability to speak loud enough for Tony to hear. Tony's sympathy grew only stronger for Kari as she silently wept, she had been mistreated in many ways, the man who was meant to be her grandfather had held little or no love for her at all.

Ziva got out of the Directors office at last, it wasn't anything serious just a few warnings about taking any cases which would defiantly leave Kari alone without anyone, but Jen knew Ziva more than that, she would come out alive in many situations.

"Kari I thought we could rent a-" she began but stopped as she caught sight of a quiet and troubled looking Kari, and a deeply concerned Tony, she didn't go to Kari first, that would be stupid, she doubted she would get answers out of Kari firstly anyway so she directed her self to Tony and pulled him over to his desk. "Why is Kari crying?" she demanded, but her voice was calm and her frame collected. Tony huffed and warily looked at her dead in the eyes. "I really shouldn't tell you" he chuckled "I'm not the one to tell you, she is," he told Ziva, all his worried looks and glances still passing over Kari. "Why would she talk to me Tony?" she asked sarcastically. Tony looked at her, wasn't it obvious? "Because you're her mother Zee-vah" he stated and went back to Kari, he whispered something in her ear and she slowly paced towards Ziva and fell into her arms. Ziva blinked quickly for a second before understanding why she was hugging her. "I think we should talk" Ziva said soothingly and rubbed her head softly, trying to calm her sobs.

Tony watched the two leave, he leaned back and sighed, and contently knowing that he had defused and saved a very disturbingly awkward situation. McGee watched from his desk, he smiled, as Tony's loving eyes didn't leave the two. It was a sweet thing to watch, but then it dawned on him that they hadn't even noticed he was there. "Just the god damn Probie" he said with a loud and heavy sigh, where was Gibbs anyway? Oh yeah, he was taking Abby out for dinner! Ducky was going too. Nothing special or anything, just dinner.

"PROBIE!" Tony yelled to a daydreaming McGee, "Uh yeah Tony?" he stuttered and rubbed his heavy eyes. "I'm heading home, you should too, you're out of it," he said in a caring yet annoying tone of voice. McGee just nodded and let his headrest on the desk for a second, letting Tony leave fully before picking up his things and making a move himself.

Hehe hope you liked! I lovee reviews and I'm so grateful for the ones I've got so far!

Luff

Jodie


	5. Chapter 5

Kari sat in the middle of the living room, a pillow pushed tightly against her chest for comfort, this wasn't going to be fun or easy.

"So" Ziva started, as she re entered the room with her nightdress on. Kari sighed and looked at her, "So what?" she snapped at Ziva like the troubled and stubborn teenager she was. "Maybe you should start with what the friggin'hell he did to you!" Ziva barked back but mouthed the word sorry and calmed her self down mentally. "Right" Kari began and cleared her throat, one thing was for sure though, she wasn't going to cry in front of her mother again "I cant really remember when you decided to leave me" Kari began with guilt laced in each word "But for awhile It was fine, I grew up like a normal kid, just without a mom and being taught how to use guns and any other weapon" she said with a joke this time, Ziva chuckled quietly "Sounds like something he'd do" Ziva added then listened affectionately again, Kari breathed out and rubbed her eyes "Then it turned sour" she admitted darkly "He got angry, and it was like he had little love for me" she said her voice gently tipping over the edge. Ziva watched as her daughter, her own daughter slowly crumbled under her gaze. "Kari you don't have to continue right now" she soothed and warily edged towards her and brought her in for a small but love gesturing hug "Not just yet" Ziva whispered into her hair.

A few minutes had passed and Kari had drifted into a light sleep her head resting on the pillows on the floor. Ziva watched the girl sleep; light snores filled the room and the light from the lamp on the kitchen counter faintly danced around them. Ziva's eyes drifted to the small but deep scars on Kari's one arm, she sighed heavily and a frown crept upon her, what had that man done besides hurt her mentally and physically? Her own father, Ziva's father. "We will be having words" Ziva whispered darkly and bent down to lift Kari off the floor, it took all her strength to pick her up, she wasn't small built and thin, she was, well. A mirror image of Ziva, Kari groaned groggily at the sudden change and looked up sleepily to a strained face Ziva "Uh" was all Kari managed before Ziva tucked her into bed and the door was shut. Ziva sighed heavily, being a mother was hard work but rewarding in its own way, maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all, maybe she could save Kari from what she had suffered and she would become a good Ncis agent in the process.

A small tap at the door broke Ziva's daydream. Ziva cautiously walked to the door and peered through the small hole "Tony?" she said with a quiet voice and opened the door. "Hey!" Tony said in his usual bouncy loud voice, Ziva put her finger to her lips and hushed him "Kari is asleep" Ziva whispered and pointed out the Sofa to him, he nodded and sat down "Movie is out of the question then?" he teased and put his coat over the armchair. Ziva grinned and sat next to him, her nightdress falling comfortably over her knees as she crossed them. Tony took a few seconds to scan Ziva's calm and relaxed demeanour, and what ever else his eyes drifted too. "Tony! What are you do doing?" Ziva said her voice rose above a whisper; it was more of a sarcastic hiss. "What! I'm only a man Zee-vah," he teased and she nodded in agreement, as much as she hated to agree.

"So!" Tony whispered in the dimly lit room, "What you got going on here?" he asked and let himself check out his surroundings and its participants, he paused "Wait there's no TV" Tony whispered with an utterly blank expression painted on his face. "I don't need one. Well I didn't but I think a fifteen year old would want one" Ziva whispered and let out a small sigh in anger "I don't want her to become a zombie though" she whispered and her gaze purposely fell over to Tony, "I'm not a Zombie! And even if I am, I'm a very charming zombie wouldn't you say?" he said with a flirty tone. Ziva laughed silently and nodded "If I had to, then yes you are a charming zombie" Ziva replied with the same playful tone. Both of them had to notice the chemistry doing flips in the temperature rising room. "Was that a compliment Ziva David?" Tony asked, not taken back in the slightest, he was used to having endless compliments, phone numbers, and various items of women's clothing thrown at him, not saying he's a saint in any way though. Ziva mentally kicked herself for giving Tony the slightest bit of pleasure of knowing that she was attracted to him. "I guess" Ziva said and glanced at the clock, she was tired, too tired to even think about anything else than how she was going to help Kari and what she was going to do for the rest of her life. "Tony, sorry to cut this meeting short" she said hoping she had gotten the English right. "I'm going to bed, see you in work?" Ziva said with a smile and got up. Tony frowned in disappointment "Okay, but do I get a goodnight kiss?" Tony asked like a child asking for desert. Ziva looked at him, "Fine" she said in defeat and glanced at that undoubtedly charming, amazing, beautiful- she stopped as his lips lightly played against hers. She mumbled and tried to break free, remembering her daughter was in the back room and Kari walking in on them would mean more heartbreak for her. She finally broke free, as much as she didn't want to. "Tony, not now. Please?" she said then begged him to have a little self-control. As gutted as Tony was, he understood what Ziva meant. "Sure" was the last thing he said, Sure was the last thing he said before he left and beat him self up about it.

Well, I thought I wasn't going to get this chapter up for a long time seeming as my Nan had to go to hospital, but she's out and getting better so I decided to write!

Reviews!! I love them! Free cookie in it for you!

Luff

Jodie


	6. Chapter 6

If he was Gibbs he would work on his boat. But he wasn't Gibbs, so he would call for a Pizza and watch the TV absentmindedly.

It was his fault really, he shouldn't have become so emotionally attached to Kari and her story, and maybe if he curbed the flirting in the office with Ziva he wouldn't be in a position where even on all his dates, she was the one who zoomed in and out of his thoughts faster than a kid on sugar. But who could blame him? She was a beautiful, deadly, and a stunning woman, "Damn it" he whispered and looked at the empty seat next to him. He growled under his breath, if this was making it easier for Ziva then so be it, he would do anything for her, because she wasn't a one-night stand, she was Ziva and he- "I love her" Tony said to himself in realization, and to be honest, it scared him a little. He did have those commitment issues, hence why a lot of his relationships ended very quickly, "Or maybe it was like what those girls used to say, wait until you find the one" he grinned at himself, he did sound a bit silly, but If sounding silly was going to help him sort this out, then so be it!

It was early hours of Saturday morning, he must have fallen asleep on the sofa, he was greeted with the annoyingly bubbly voices of the news team on the TV, "Ugh" he moaned and rolled off the sofa to the floor, the crash and sudden rush of pain to his head seemed to wake him up. He groggily walked over to the kitchen and raided the cupboard he labelled the "sugar cupboard" it had various sugary treats which could wake you up in a snap.

He walked to the bathroom, munching on a mouthful of what ever he had taken from the bowl, he opened the door and it creaked and hit the wall, he eyed the sink and took out his tooth brush as he swallowed the contents in his mouth, his hands ran through his hair as he darted to the shower, hitting his toe on the side of it on the way there, he bent down quickly to rub it, although it did very little to ease the pain, it helped mentally.

He turned the shower on and watched the water speed down to hit the shower floor. "Rise and shine Tony!" he said to himself then got in.

A more clean and wake Tony appeared from the bedroom, changed and ready for what ever this day brought on him. "Maybe I should call Ziva, see if she is okay," he said to himself as he flicked through one of his more 'favoured' magazines.

The David household was up and sitting at the small eating area, "Tony's really nice isn't he?" Kari asked avoiding putting 'mom' at the end of the sentence. Ziva looked up from the book she was reading, think fast David. "Uh yes, Kari" she said simply and did her best to avoid Kari's growing inquisitive gaze by putting the book down and looking into her coffee mug. Kari giggled "Hey! If you go any further your going to need a snorkel" she said with the biggest grin imaginable plastered on her mildly tanned face, Ziva looked at her, "Something you want to ask, Kari?" Ziva said with the same questioning look on her face, it was turning into a match of who's going to find out first, so to speak. "Well, You and Tony seem a little, yah know!" Kari giggled again; she was having the time of her life, toying with Ziva. Ziva looked at her, one eyebrow rose "There is nothing going on!" Ziva lied. "_Well, in my thoughts maybe_" she thought and grinned slightly, but went back to all seriousness with Kari. "Oh come on! Its sooo obvious" Kari added and put down the magazine she had been flicking through. Ziva glared at her, "There is nothing obvious about it Kari David!" she barked using Kari's full name for effect. Kari nearly fell of her chair with laughter, "Calm down woman!" she told her and picked up the plates from the table, carrying them in hand to the kitchen sink. "You really should control that temper of yours" Kari teased and came back for Ziva's plates and empty mug. Ziva sighed "Yeah okay, drop it will you?" Ziva asked with a more serious and annoyed tone of voice. Kari put the things down and looked at her, "Mom, you okay? It was only a joke" Kari apologized, putting a hand on her shoulder. "No its not that its-" Ziva began but was cut of by Kari finishing "Just admit it, its him, he's all you can think about sometimes, right? But your too worried about hurting me, well don't worry, for once in my life I've got a sense of normality" Kari stated and looked at her mother affectionately. "If I had a problem with him, I would tell you okay?" Kari said then gave her a kiss on the cheek, before dashing of to her room to listen to some music for a bit. Ziva smiled and thought silently, this was going to be difficult, but it would work.

--

taa dahh!! Hope you like!

Luff

Jodie


	7. Chapter 7

It had been an eventful week for Ziva, Tony had invited her to his house for a meal and a movie, and you can obviously guess what happened half way through the movie. The week had been pleasant for Kari too, very pleasant actually.

"Shh! We'll get caught!" Kari sniggered to the boy lying underneath her, loud music blared from the living room's stereo

"Your mom's out, Jeeze Kari live a little" he told her, before running his hand innocently up her leg. Kari grinned and watched him, she was well within her rights to be worried if Ziva would walk in, she would have her head and give her the biggest lecture she had ever had. "Kari! Earth to Kari!" the boy shouted to a dazed Kari. "Chris! Ahh sorry, my minds on other things right now" Kari mumbled with a frown, her dark hair falling to her face as she gazed down to him, Chris sighed and moved his hands over hers, trying to do what his brother had instructed him to do when girls got a little emotional, "hold their hands and say it will be fine" he thought to himself and grinned, "It will be fine" he soothed and ran his thumb over her hand. Kari smiled faintly but the mood was soon disrupted by the door being opened by a laughing Tony and Ziva, "KARI!" Ziva yelled out and froze in her spot, Tony looked at them for a second, and it brought back happy and heated memories. "Ziva I!" Kari began and jumped off Chris, she eyed the boy and it indicated he should leave, thank god he didn't know what Ziva would do to him, that was the problem with having a mossad trained mother, Chris got up and darted out of the house pretty quickly, not giving one second glance to Kari or a very fuming Ziva.

It left Tony, Ziva and a startled Kari, "this is all it was right?" Ziva asked, as calm as she possibly could, all that was running through her mind was it had gone further than meets the eye, and Kari was following in her foolish foot steps. Kari felt a burning anger rise through her, "I HAVE MORE SENSE THAN YOU!" she screamed bitterly and stormed off to her room. Ziva felt a pang of hurt run through her, Tony watched Ziva, as her eyes seemed to soften in a weird type of anger, "Ziva?" Tony asked, trying to clarify what he had heard. "I snapped didn't I? See I can't handle this Tony! I thought I had it! But I don't!" Ziva yelled and pushed her hands against the frame of the sofa, her dark hair parting down her shoulders. She felt Tony's hands circle around her back comfortingly, she wanted to tell him that it wasn't any of his business and he was a fool to get involved with any of this, but she couldn't, she loved him, a little too much sometimes. Ziva eased into his touch and let her back press into his chest for comfort. "You haven't screwed up Ziva, it's not something you learn over night or in a week, is it?" he told her, she nodded in agreement with him "I just don't want her making the same mistakes as I did Tony, I'm struggling to cope as it is" She muttered as she turned around to burry her face in his shirt. Slowly she crumbled and spilled her heart out to him. Because sometimes even a tough mossad agent has to break the outer shell to feel loved and alive.

Kari heard a knock on her door; she rolled onto her stomach, whilst hugging a pillow "Go away!" she yelled and turned on some music, trying to drone out anything outside of her room, anything to tell her that he was using her, because deep down, that's what she felt. "Kari I'm coming in" Ziva said and opened the door, she stood a few feet away from Kari, "Look, I'm sorry" Ziva started with a buzz, Kari looked at her, taking her eyes from the patterns on her pillow, "You've been crying?" Kari asked, slightly surprised. She didn't think Ziva was the crying type, saying that, a lot of people thought she wasn't the crying type. "I have, you understand how all of this is taking its toll on me, yes?" Ziva asked, Kari shrugged then nodded meekly, before smiling at Ziva, "Come on, wipe away those tears" Kari sang and opened the door, thank the lord she didn't want to talk about Chris. Wait, there was still Tony.

Tony waited in the main room; he was sifting through some very detailed magazines, Ziva's obviously. Tony turned the page but was cut off by Ziva snatching them from his hands, "Don't want Kari looking at those" Ziva said and shoved them in a draw, Kari rolled her eyes "You act like I'm ten, I'm fifteen! I'm going to look at stuff like that eventually" Kari said, knowledgably aware of what was in those magazines, Ziva shook it off. Tony looked around, he was hungry, "Zee-vah Kar-ree" Tony stretched in an attempt to get their attention, "Yes Tony?" Kari asked and sat beside him, her knees up to her chest, her toes wiggling underneath her dark purple socks. "I'm hungry" he whined like a child, he only got eye rolled at by Kari, "Fine, you decide" Ziva said and joined him on the sofa, Kari moved up so they could sit together. She did enjoy seeing her mother happy, "Pizza!" Tony called out and searched for the house phone, "Phone?" Ziva asked and threw it over to him, he caught it with the skill that was, oh, so, Tony. "Right! I'll order, you go find some wine, if you have any" Tony instructed, Ziva frowned "I have Tony, I do know how to live" she muttered, it only brought a grin to Tony's face, he walked over to her and kissed her lightly on the lips, "I know sweetie" he teased, "Ew!" Kari yelled from the background and threw a pillow over to them, it nearly knocked over the wine Ziva had found, just enough for the three of them. Well maybe two. "Don't call my sweetie!" Ziva said to him, sweetie was one of the MANY names she more than hated. "Its sweet, but not her Tony" Kari told him, and tapped her foot on the floor "When's the pizza coming? And what the hell have you ordered?" Kari asked, slightly worried that they would be going without dinner and Tony would be scoffing his face. "Wait and see" Tony said.

And the night played on in its own little way.

There we go! Hope you like it, spent like 2 days on this, I suffered a little writer's block, anyway review cuz I love those little damned reviews! Love Jodie!


	8. Chapter 8

The team sat at their assigned places, finishing the last of their painfully large amount of paperwork, Tony had the most, it literally dominated his desk, late reports, and the odd task set by Gibbs. Tony sighed miserably and looked over to the only thing keeping him sane, Ziva. He knew by the attractive grin on her face, that she had noticed him staring. But he didn't rely on her entirely, heck. Most of his dates ended up as one-night stands or a few weeks' tops. He would have forward carefully with this one though, not only could Ziva kill him in more than twenty painful ways, she had suffered a lot of pain in her life too. Not to mention she had a teenage daughter who had her fair share of dark secrets to tell. Speaking of, where was Kari?

"Well what stuff does she like?" Kari asked Abby, she needed an answer badly, and it was Ziva's birthday in 3 days. "Umm" Abby began, not sure what Ziva did like, well. The things she couldn't tell Kari. Abby was about to reply but a gun shot roared and passed through the window, pieces of glass flying everywhere. Now, why was this so familiar?

Abby had brought her arms around Kari protectively, bringing them down to the ground and behind a desk, "Jesus!" Abby exclaimed and drew out a long and aching breath, "You have your gun?" Abby asked, Kari shook her head in a No motion, her hands began to shake for a second, but she had seen worse, heard worse. And been in worse situations. They sat frozen with shock, two seemingly proud and brave people. Abby warily reached for her caf-pow! And took a long and loud slurp. Kari hushed her and listened out for any signs that someone was still out there and waiting to grimly strike again, who was it? And what did they want with Abby or Kari?

Kari was the first one to get up, she calmed far quicker than Abby, and she reached for the phone and brought it back down to the floor. Not wanting to risk getting shot at again. "I'll call Gibbs" Abby stuttered, trying to regain composure, trying to get back each scrap of her normality. She pressed a few buttons and Gibbs calm and restful voice began to speak. "Gibbs, my lab now!" Abby ordered, her voice tipping over the edge ever so slightly. Gibbs was the first to slam down the phone he was worried. So obviously worried.

Gibbs and Ziva burst through the doors first, followed by the equally concerned McGee and Tony, Ziva's eyes searched for Kari, she found her sitting on the floor, not as shook up as Abby, but still scared. Gibbs walked towards them both as Tony and McGee gave glances to the window, but he or she wouldn't stick around this long, right?

"Abby" Gibbs said simply and brought the fragile looking girl into his strong arms. "Its just like before Gibbs" she whispered to him, each one of her worries aching to be tended to. He shook his head "He's gone, no one will hurt you Abby" he soothed. As much as Abby wanted to believe him her nerves had taken over completely and she shook her head again. "That's not true Gibbs!" she cried out, this was getting to her a lot. It brought up too many disturbing and heart aching memories, they reminded her more of Kate, more than those sleepless nights.

Ziva helped Kari up, she had tried to comfort Kari but she told her that she was fine. "I think I might know who did this" Kari whispered just loud enough for Tony to hear too, he eagerly walked over to them and absent mindedly put his hands on Ziva's shoulders, they got pushed away by Ziva and a quick sharp reminder cruised into his head. Ziva nodded "One of the men, yes?" Ziva asked, almost begging her by the look in her eyes, hoping to god she wouldn't cry. Kari let a long sigh escape from her lips and she nodded "One of his friends, I'm guessing, he'd always get annoyed when I'd refuse to-" she stopped and looked to the ground. "I'd fight back if I had the energy" she replied and closed her eyes. Ziva looked up to Tony, he was hit just as hard as she was. "We should tell Gibbs" Tony whispered to Ziva, and walked off into the direction of the door, following the rest of the highly alert team and a shaken Abby.

Kari turned to walk out with the rest of the team, Ziva lightly grabbed her arm and forced her to turn around "I think we'll stay at Tony's tonight" Ziva said, not even bothering to ask Tony, she knew that Kari would feel a lot safer with Tony and herself. It was the wisest thing to do.

Short chapter I know! I'll make the next one longer I promise

It's just been busy around here lately! Thanks for the reviews! Every last one of you! Its really good encouragement.

Love

Jodie


	9. Chapter 9

If Tony had to admit it, he wasn't _that_ shocked when Kari and Ziva had turned up on his doorstep with two reasonably big bags holding clothes and other things. But he was shocked to see Ziva cry; he was very shocked to see Ziva crumble for the second time.

Ziva wiped her eyes glumly and looked up to Tony, she had been resting her head on his leg with a pillow underneath, while she droned on about her endless amount of "Uncontrollable" worries for Kari. "So you're saying you think it was more of a long term thing?" Tony asked, his tone dangerously serious for such a careless man, Ziva nodded darkly and moved into a less comfortable position of sitting upright. "I don't think it was much to do with Mossad training itself" Ziva began somberly, Tony shivered, he hadn't ever, in his entire life witnessed something so dark, I mean, a man. Her Father! Given the responsibility of looking after a small child, doing an okay job until she reached an age. Then bang. He lets it crumble and neglects her in the highest form. Tony tried to keep his sleep heavy eyes open.

"Tony! Are you even listening to me?" Ziva asked, her voice raised so she could give a good attempt at waking Tony out of his little session of being deep in thought. "Uh yeah. Look Ziva, you need rest, its going to be a long day tomorrow, trying to track down a suspect and keeping Kari safe" Tony said in an honest caring tone, Ziva smiled and gave him a deeply meaning full hug. It was the small gestures like this that separated their, secret relationship from others they had experienced in the past. Ziva didn't feel like she was being weak, or bringing down her defenses, she was just being human. Something being in mossad had not allowed her to do. Ziva finally agreed with him and stood up, Kari was sleeping in the small room at the back, Tony used to store DVD's he didn't want others to see. "But before I do, I have to make a very important phone call" she said grimly but with a good bottle of confidence, she flipped out her cell phone and dialed a number she rarely used.

Tony watched absent mindedly, unaware of the troubles which lurked behind the corner.

"Ziva? I was wondering when you would call" a voice said from the other line, it was a mans voice, cold, dark, and ever so confident. It was matched with the confidence that was oh, so similar to Ziva's. No guessing who it was then.

Ziva snorted and created a space between herself and Tony, just to be safe, just so he didn't hear anything. "Shut up and listen" She ordered, the other man let out a cocky laugh, it made Ziva's blood boil "Now now, Ziva. Is that anyway to speak to you're father?" he said in the exact dark and demon seeming tone. Ziva's fist clenched as a fire raged through her like an electric bolt. "Its how I shall speak to a man who broke my trust" Ziva started, she was on a roll, too many thoughts powering into her head at once, she was bound to slip up. "I'm going to guess you're talking about Kari, yes?" He questioned. "Yes" Ziva answered bluntly. "Why?" Ziva asked, her voice showing how much she longed for an answer, any excuse to blow the mans brains out. It didn't matter if he was her father; he had betrayed her and was going to pay for it dearly. He chuckled for a few seconds before replying "Ziva, I am the Director of Mossad, how am I meant to keep a child under control?" he said in a light and happy tone, definitely not suited for the type of talk they were having. But like he cared. Ziva gritted her teeth "So you handed her over to man, who you knew was more than unstable! "Ziva nearly shouted, it was hard to keep her emotions from flaring into huge flames when it was a personal problem. Ziva slammed the phone shut and shoved it back into her pocket, her face unwillingly showed everything that had happened in that phone call. It showed through emotion. Tony didn't have to guess who it was on the phone; it was obvious by Ziva's angry and irritated demeanor, Tony hesitantly walked over to Ziva "Did he tell you who it was who hurt Kari?" Tony asked. He held little hope that he did. Ziva shook her head in a no motion " He was too busy playing the role of the overly confident, stuck up, and deeply annoying father!" Ziva exclaimed bitterly, Tony hushed her. "Maybe you should go see him, you know. Face to face" He explained, yet again he didn't really think she would agree. It was probably a bad idea. Ziva chuckled sarcastically "Without trying to kill him? No I don't think so Tony" She told him before heading off to his room, she needed to rest. The phone call had gone on for a little longer than planned. Tony shrugged his shoulders and followed her, switching the lights off. Leaving the room in a calm and collected darkness.

Finally this chapter is done! Sorry if it isn't great. I wrote it while I wasn't feeling to great ((Ill)) Thanks for the great reviews! I shall try to update faster!! Love Jodie


	10. Chapter 10

Gibbs watched Ziva roll her head on her desk and groan in annoyance, his blue enquiring eyes falling onto her.

He then turned to Tony, who was equally "stressed" out; Gibbs silently connected the dots and figured it was about Kari, who today was staying down with Abby, like she did on most days.

McGee was out getting coffee, so Gibbs thought it would be the right time to discuss some "tender" issues, so he got up, his eyes not leaving Tony and Ziva. It was obvious they had noticed, they seemed to tense up more.

"David, DiNozzo, lets talk shall we?" he said with a oh, so, Gibbs tone of voice.

Ziva and Tony shared worried glances and hoped to the high heavens that Gibbs hadn't found out more than he should have, but he was Gibbs, and you cant usually get away with something when that man was around.

So they hesitantly got up and walked to the elevator, guessing that was where they were going, Gibbs chuckled lightly, he had trained them well.

"How are things, at home?" Gibbs asked, trying so hard to dismiss a grin begging at his lips.

Ziva did her best not to look at Tony that would give it away in an instance.

"Fine, Kari is settling down, what about you, Tony?" She asked him, secretly giving him a deadly glare, silencing anything he wanted to give away.

"Oh Yeah! Fine! Watched a film last night, it was a-" Tony started

"Don't need the full story," Ziva said, poking him in the side.

She then smiled to herself; very happy at the way she handled the situation, whether Gibbs had bought it or not was a different

Subject entirely, his eyes seemed to take interest in the light just above the two secret hiding agents.

"Lets try this again, this time. Let's have the truth," Gibbs ordered, his voice dim, but enough of the ordering tone to get an answer out of them.

Tony shifted his feet and starred down at them, like a child when it had stole something out of the cupboard, Gibbs registered that in a few seconds and leant back against the cool metal wall, after all he didn't want to scare the life out of two very good agents.

"Tony has given me some support, he has helped me so much, Gibbs." Ziva said sternly, she didn't want to be separated from Tony, in a way she was angry with herself for getting too attached to Tony, he was just the childish co-worker who just loved to share his little adventures with you.

But maybe she had smashed the wall of ice, the wall of ice between the child and the true kind natured man.

Gibbs looked at Ziva with sympathy, he wasn't at all shocked that she had spoken to him in such a angry manner, but that didn't make him less concerned about the fact that Ziva had taken an extreme comfort in Tony, he sighed heavily.

"Boss?" Tony asked, quietly trying to awaken him and coax a much-wanted answer.

Gibbs shook himself awake and glared at the two, "Conference over" he said confidently and strode out of the elevator, leaving Tony and Ziva dumbstruck and without an answer, like hell they would listen to him anyway.

"You know? That man really bugs me" Tony told Ziva, his hands flying all over the place in a rush of excitement.

Ziva shook her head, and put her hand on Tony's arm for a second "Don't you see?.. Don't you see what he's doing?" Ziva asked, but Tony shook his head and his eyes looked around the elevator for answers.

Ziva sighed and stood on his toe. "Tony! It's not like we were going to listen to him, but he's got to be angry with us for a reason. Right?" Ziva asked, smiling and hoping Tony had got it.

Tony hadn't got it. "Ziva I don't-" he asked

"Tony! Here is my take on it. I think he's had a relationship with a co-worker before. And?" Ziva started, and hoped Tony would finish.

Tony's eyes seemed to widen as things filtered through to his brain "It went horribly wrong, and he doesn't want that to happen to us?" Tony chuckled at his statement, since when had Gibbs cared for his team? Ok. That was a bit harsh. "Of course he cares" Tony thought out loud, his voice just above a whisper. Ziva nodded "Trust me Tony, he has a soft side" Ziva said absent-mindedly and regretting it in a second.

"What?" Tony asked as he opened the elevator doors and made sure the walk to their desks was slow.

Ziva rubbed her head "Lets just say he owes me something" Ziva said and hurried along to her desk and sat down without a word.

Tony on the other hand couldn't do anything of the sort. Ziva had got his mind racing! Firstly about Gibbs and a possible agent lover. And secondly! What on earth did Ziva mean about "He has a soft side" Tony, being Tony. Had a less-than-polite image in his head. He soon shook it out of his mind though.

Really short and I'm so sorry. Been very busy here, and if it wasn't for Sophie nudging me along I probably wouldn't be writing anymore! So thank you!! And to all you lovely reviewers!


	11. Chapter 11

**Kari ****span around on the chair whilst watching Abby dash around happily. One caf-pow! In one hand, and a bag of evidence that was left when the alarm was raised in the lab not too long ago. She sighed, it had meant that everyone forgot Ziva's birthday, and the "mom's day off day" had to be canceled.**

**She frowned and tapped her foot on the floor; one question lingered in her mind. "What did Abby mean by, just like before?" Kari thought and twirled a strand of silky brown hair around her finger.**

"**Looking deep in thought there" Abby chuckled, spinning around on one boot, the chains making a clinking sound and she took a seat on the edge of the desk.**

**Kari blinked and smiled "Oh, just thinking that's all" she said truthfully.**

**Abby's red stained lips grinned as widely as they could. "Oh really? What about? Oooh wait! Is it about him?" she paused and giggled a little bit, just like the child she secretly was. "You're secret lover!" Abby said dramatically and threw her arms in the air and fell to her knees, then falling over in fits of laughter.**

**Kari's face burned red and her fists clenched "She told you?!" she screeched loudly, and rose to her feet quicker than Abby could have gotten up.**

**Abby stopped laughing but her smile still stayed. She unsteadily got to her feet. "Ziva? Noo! Tony? Oh, yes!"**

**Abby's grin got wider. You could always rely on Tony for a little bit of gossip.**

**Kari felt a fire burn inside her and was about to escape from her mouth until she forced a hand to clamp over her mouth.**

"**I'm going to kill him.." Kari mumbled while Abby finished off her last batch of deeply annoying giggles.**

**Speaking of the devil, Tony walked in with a caf-pow! His usual charming grin on his face. "Hey, did I miss something?" He asked cheekily.**

**Kari eyed him suspiciously "Oh nothing, **_**nothing**_** at all, Tony." She said with an evil grin very similar to Ziva's when she was cranky.**

**Tony blinked hard and stared blankly at Kari. "I didn't do it!" he yelled out and hid behind Abby like a child.**

**Abby snickered and patted him on the head and whispered, "Its okay Tony, she doesn't bite" then carried on giggling.**

**Kari folded her arms and tapped her foot; she did not find this funny "Tony? You told her, yes?" Kari asked, her fingers playing with a loose strand of hair.**

**Tony put his hands up in the air in surrender "You got me, but c'mon Abby's cool. You can tell her anything" he said brightly and came from behind Abby.**

**Abby punched him in the arm playfully "Suck up" she said and poked her tongue out at him. Then headed of the to the back of the lab to finish of the little evidence which was left.**

**Kari sighed and flopped back down in her chair, she looked up to Tony and smiled, a question lingering on her lips.**

"**Tony, what did Abby mean by, It's just like before?" Kari asked. Not sure if Tony remembered Abby saying that or not.**

**Tony cursed under his breath, and propped him self up on the desk next to Kari, her eyes wide with interest.**

"**It's a dark story Kari," he said, trying to put her off, he didn't really want to talk about Kate. No one wanted to talk about Kate.**

**Little did he know that a certain raven-haired beauty was listening in from a small distance away. "Tell her Tony, she's not a kid" Abby coaxed him on, and joined him by his side. Her pale and soft hands giving his one hand a squeeze.**

"**Special Agent Caitlin Todd" he began. "She died about a year ago, Kari." Tony said, looking down to his shoes for a second.**

**Kari sympathized with the man "Oh, I'm sorry.." she said glumly. But her curiosity still remained. "How did she die?" Kari blurted out.**

**Abby looked at Tony for a second, she then nodded.**

"**She got shot in the head" Abby whispered, barely being able to hold back her dark and painful tears for her late friend, she let her head sink into Tony's shoulder. Doing her best not to crumble.**

**Tony clenched his fist. "Ari Haswari" he muttered darkly **

**And got up. His phone buzzing in his pocket. "C'mon Kari, Ziva wants us to head on upstairs. Gibbs is letting us of early for lunch" Tony told her. He kissed Abby on the cheek and walked out without another word.**

**Kari's mind raced, she could have sworn she had heard that name before. In mossad, not that long ago actually. **

**Later on that night Ziva and Kari were sat in the living room in dead, cold silence. Kari shuffled awkwardly, "would it be wrong to ask?" she thought to herself. Ziva had noticed something was on her mind, she watched her daughter like a hawk. **

"**Out with it" Ziva said, staring at Kari intently.**

**Kari looked at Ziva. "Ari haswari, who is he?" Kari blurted out, but judging by her mothers sudden pale and frozen face. It was a very bad idea to mention the name.**

**Ziva coughed and let her eyes dart around the room to stop her painful tears. **

"**I don't know" Ziva lied, badly.**

**Kari raised an eyebrow and shifted awkwardly. "You do know, you're a bad liar when you want to be" Kari stated and eyed her suspiciously.**

**Ziva shook her head and got up "Kari, its nothing to do with you" Ziva snapped, leaving Kari stunned, and wishing she hadn't brought anything up at all.**

**Kari watched her mother leave the room, she sighed heavily. Maybe she could get an answer out of the Director? Or was it a bad idea to tamper with something that obviously didn't need tampering with.**

_there we go! Left it a little short but oh well giggle My updating might be a little slow due to the fact I'm back in school and a few family issues have popped up out of the blue. But dont worry! I will not forget you! especially my lovely reviewers! Yes, I do love you people. Hehe. Anyway I shall be off to do more writing for my other fic! _

_Jodie xx_


	12. Chapter 12

Kari tossed and turned in her bed, it had been three hours since she had opened a dark and curious box, and her mind was eager for a full answer.She rolled over and got up, itching her eyes and turning her aching neck to the neon green light of the alarm clock.

"For god's sake" she mumbled and slipped on her purple slippers, her feet dragging along the wooden flooring of her room. It was making the kind of annoying swishy sound.

She opened her door with one simple movement, her dark hair falling down on her shoulders, the small ray of light coming through the blinds highlighting her teenage figure delicately. As much as it was said, she looked so much like her mother from behind.She walked sluggishly to her mother's bedroom door, which was half open. Ziva was sleeping soundly, the open window lit one side of her face, silky curtains blowing about in the late nights breeze. Kari took silent steps into the room, kicking her slippers off so she would make little noise.

Kari moved to the bottom of Ziva's bed, she traced the intricate designs on the bed cover, white swirls covering a deep red silky fabric. She watched Ziva turn in her bed, the covers hugging at her body. Deep snores rising from her red open lips, it was a sweet sight for Kari. All her life she had wondered what her mother would look like at peaceful times like this, she could barely remember the times she actually had with Ziva. If any at all.Her mind wandered over to Tony, probably the sweetest and strange man she had ever known. He was filling the shoes of being her father more and more, truthfully. It puzzled her that Tony and Ziva hadn't taken they're small relationship more seriously, it seemed to her they were made for each other.

"Mmm Ari, no.. I wont, I-I.. I wont -" Ziva mumbled in her sleep, her first peaceful dream was turning into a dark walk down memory lane.

Kari tilted her head and watched her mother; the same name was being spoken again, the name that was causing so much trouble.

"That's it" she whispered and got up, picking up Ziva's cell phone on the way out and searching for Tony's number in the phone book.

She dialed the number and waited for a response.

"Ziva? Miss me already?" Said a drowsy voice.

"Ew! God Tony, look could you come over?" Kari asked, not bothering to explain why.

"Kari? Yeah sure, I'll be there in ten" Tony said and hung up.

Kari sighed and sat down, she hoped Tony wouldn't get pissed at her.

About ten minutes later there was a light knock on the door and Kari got up to answer it.

"Kari? What's going on?" Tony said, stepping inside and instinctively clearing the room.

Kari hushed him and moved his gun down, "Calm down Tony, Shh follow me. I'm guessing you know the way to Ziva's room, yes?" Kari said with a grin, she poked her tongue out as he poked her in the side.

"Haha Kari" Tony joked as they stealthy walked into Ziva's room. Doing they're best not to stir Ziva form her slumber.

"Listen" Kari provoked and pointed to Ziva.

Tony listened intently, and as if it was planned, Ziva started tossing and turning in her sleep, tears of pain streaming from her eyes.

"Ari! Please don't, you've k-killed e-e-nough" She screamed out in dismay.

Tony and Kari watched her; the need to slowly wake her up and hold her was growing by each painful tick.

Tony gulped and looked at Kari, her face begging for answers. "She should be the one to tell you" he mouthed, then turned his head to the door.

Kari took the hint and left the room so Tony could wake Ziva,

Tony put his hands on Ziva's shoulders and gently shook her.

"Ziva, Ziva honey" he said affectionately, his voice rose.

Ziva's eyes flew open and she sat up rapidly, her sweat soaked body powering itself into Tony. "Tony!" she called out.

Tony wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently; Ziva's eyes darted around the room manically until she regained her composure.

"What are you doing here?" Ziva asked, pulling away from Tony and crossing her legs.

Tony looked at the open door; Kari was standing just outside of it, leaning against the wall. "Kari called me, I really think you should tell her about him, Ziva" Tony advised.

Ziva nodded in defeat and looked up to the door "Kari" she called.

Kari walked in, her hair a little messy from leaning against the wall, her arms freezing from the cold. "Talk" she said bluntly.

Tony watched as Ziva explained every little detail, what Ari had done, and what she had done to Ari. Kari showed little emotion, Tony was shocked at this, he thought that finding out you're family was pretty much a bloody mess was a traumatic thing, obviously not for this tough cookie.

"Jeeze, this family is screwed up," Kari said truthfully.

Ziva chuckled lightly; she got up and walked out to the kitchen, Tony following her. Kari taking the hint, left for her room.

Tony leant on the counter, he watched Ziva carefully as she stretched upwards to reach for a glass. "Mmm" he mumbled, his mind wandering back to a couple of weeks ago. It had been too long, had they even bothered talking about they're relationship? Was there one?

"Ziva" Tony asked.

"Yes, Tony?" she replied.

"Is there something left between us?" He asked, his voice dangerously serious again.

Ziva stopped, and turned around. If she had to be honest with herself, she had fallen in love with the caring side of Tony, heck. She had fallen in love with every last bit of Tony.

"Tony, I-" she began.

Tony walked towards her, a faint grin playing at his lips, his arms slowly making their way around Ziva's waist. "Ziva, I think I love you," he whispered.

Ziva locked eyes with him, she never classed herself as much of a romantic, and she was more of a one-night stand type of gal. Not because she wanted to be, it was because it always seemed to end up that way. "And I think I love you too" she whispered, her eyes welling up with rare tears of happiness.

And there they stood; locked in each others embrace, finally realizing that somehow, they were secretly made for each other.

_Hey! and there we have it! I'm gunna make this the last chapter now, I think its a sweet ending, right? And yeah I know, Kari's reaction to Ari could have been better, but you never know, I might think about writing an add on to this story, and then you might get her full responce!_


End file.
